The Forgotten Heroes
by Venomous Queen
Summary: Hazel, Daughter of Iris (O.C btw), Roxanne, Daughter of Apollo, and Lorenzo, son of Hades join together as a team to figure out the core to each other's hidded powers, and try to plan an attack on Zeus himself.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at school, nothing too interesting, for that matter. Roxanne was pushing her way to the other side of the hall to get to her next class, which just had to be art. More like the art of meh, Roxanne thought. Kids younger and older crowded in the hall forming circles that clogged up the halls like clay in a sink pipe. She ran into the classroom, slamming her books onto the desk. She was huffing and puffing, the way she normally did if she ran outside at P.E. Hazel nudged Roxanne's shoulder, as her foot slammed on the chair leg.

"Whoops, Sorry Rox!"

Hazel said, pulling her chair to the side a bit more.

"Nah, you're fine. You didn't mean to hurt me, at least I hope not."

Roxanne said, laughing at her own joke and getting out her pens from the pouch in her hoodie. The teacher revealed herself from her office and sat down at the stool.

"I am your subsitute art teacher, Miss. Red. Everyone take out a sheet of paper and a pen."

Sighs and scowls could be heard throughout the classroom followed by the ruffling of loose leaf paper being pulled out of a folder.

"One subsitute."

Roxanne said, leaning towards Hazel and back. Hazel giggled and the teacher sent her a nasty glare in return. Hazel's eyes widened and she sunk into her chair, whimpering lightly.

"Alright students. Do not forget about the feild trip this Friday, being held at the museum of greek and roman arts. Aside from that, please label your paper one to one hundred."

The teacher spoke up, crossing her legs as if it were a delicacy. Roxanne rolled her eyes and labeled her paper. Roxanne noticed the solid grip on her pen started to weaken, and she immediately stopped writing.

"What is the matter, Miss Juniper?"

"Nothin'. Just a hand cramp."

Hand cramp? Great job, Rox. Now the whole class is going to think I'm a huge idiot. Roxanne thought. She stood up and walked over to the sink.

"Excuse me, Miss Red, but isn't this supposed to be ART CLASS? Aren't we supposed to be making crappy craft things for your pleasure?"

Roxanne said, throwing her pen away and washing off the melted plastic. She thought to herself how something like this could just happen out of the blue. It's impossible to make something melt or burn without having some sort of magic power or something, but she had forced herself to think that it was all because of Hazel's 'Harry Potter Mouth' talk.

"No. Now sit down and get ready for the pop quiz."

Miss Red said, giving Roxanne the evil eye.

"You know what? This teacher is crazy."

Roxanne said, refusing to sit down. Some of the students nodded in agreement, while Miss Red sat there with an astounded look on her face. "Principal's office now, Miss Juniper."

Roxanne rolled her eyes and walked out of the classroom, with a mysterious crackling sound coming from the wood, as if it were burning. Miss Red stared at the door, then back at the class.

"Demigods... What can you do?"

The class stared at her like she was some kind of freak, But Hazel looked up at Miss Red from her chair and gave her a look that said, 'I understand perfectly'. Miss Red stood back up and continued to teach the class like the entire pop quiz never happened as Roxanne opened the door to the principal's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxanne stood there, staring into the principal's unamused face.

"Please sit down, Roxanne Charlette."

Roxanne sat down on one of the overly puffed chairs and folded her arms.

"What happened this time, I may ask?"

The principal said in his most endearing voice.

"Well, the apparent subsitute art teacher is a complete idiot, giving us a pop quiz."

The principal rolled on his wheel chair over next to Roxanne and let out a deep sigh.

"Pardon me, then. For I was the one who hired her."

"Wait, you WHAT?! You did this on PURPOSE?! What kind of princiPAL ARE YOU?!"

Roxanne said, shooting up from her chair. The principal shushed her, and sat her back down, having her cornered, in a way.

"I understand how you feel, but that pop quiz was a complete ticket to get you here. Now, take this."

The principal said endearingly, handing her a brochure.

"What does this even say?"

Roxanne said, then looked at the tiny text at the bottom.

"Camp... Half blood..."

She murmured.

"What is this place? Some hell hole you intend to imprison me in?"

Roxanne said, handing back the brochure.

"Sorry, but no thanks."

"I insist you take it. I will bring you there myself if I have to."

Roxanne moved away from the principal from her chair, and stared at him.

"That's a creepy thought."

She admitted. The principal chuckled,

"I agree. Now, I would like to see you here at my office after school."

"Yeah, alright."

Roxanne said, standing up from the chair and walking away. The principal rolled out of his office and watched her run off back to class.


End file.
